


Weight of the world

by AutisticFitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticFitz/pseuds/AutisticFitz
Summary: Fitz always carries the weight of the world on his shoulder, and sometimes it gets too heavy
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Weight of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I got inspired and wrote a short scene, hope you like it.  
> TW abusive father

Fitz had been laying in bed for a couple of hours now, but he was still wide awake. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep, he couldn't until his work was done. He only went to bed because Jemma insisted he did, and he didn't want her to worry. He glanced at her to make sure she was asleep.

"Jemma?" He whispered quietly.

Nothing. 

He slowly stood up and walked to the lab. He was working on capturing a new inhuman they had encountered. He could change his density as will, so Fitz had to find a way to get them into the containment module, and even then he didn't even know if it would hold him. He had already taken down two civilians, and Fitz felt like each death were on him. If he had found a way to capture him earlier, if only he had been smarter, no one would have died.

He could hear his father's voice echoing in his head, calling him stupid and useless. He couldn't help but feel like the man was right. He tried to focus, but his mind was clouded by his anger. He wasn't sure whether he was mad at his father or himself, it was probably both. In a fit of rage, he swiped his desk, as if that would change anything. He sat down and sobbed into his hands.

"Fitz," he heard a soft voice saying before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Fitz muttered as Jemma grabbed him in her arms.

"It's okay, Fitz. It's gonna be okay. We'll figure it out, together," she whispered.

Fitz melted into the hug and gripped Jemma as if his life depended on it. He often did feel like his life depended on her.

She led him back to their bedroom, and even though he wasn't able to sleep that night, he didn't feel like he had to save the world alone.


End file.
